darmali_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
History of Darmali
Prehistory Information about the earliest human impact on the archipelago are subject to conjecture but most experts believe it happened some time during the 1st millennia BC. The earliest signs of explicitly human presence are remains of flint tools dating back to c.700 BC in Roabeuge. A group of archaeologists in 2009 claimed even earlier evidence of human habitation in Fatehlagun Isle dating as far back as c.2500 BC. They claimed to have found cuts on an elephant bird skeleton made by early flint weapons, it's hotly disputed whether this act was committed by early humans or some other natural event. Cave markings were found dating back to c.1500 BC, also on Fatehlagun Isle. Once again there are people who disagree as to whether the markings were human in origin. There have been other examples of early habitation during this period like campfire remains dating back to c.500 BC in Mojogarong. In 1971, mass graves were discovered while Highway 19 was being built in Tebua Province that were dated back to c.350 BC. Evidence of human impact on Beavana came much later. The earliest dated evidence of civilisation there was discovered in 1991 in the form of human axe heads that weren't dated any earlier than c.320 AD. Some of the more remote parts of the area weren't inhabited until well into the 2nd millennia AD. Archaeological, genetic, cultural and linguistic evidence highlights an overwhelmingly Austronesian origin as people from South East Asia (particularly the Sunda Islands) sailed across the Indian Ocean in droves. Even to this day, most precolonial families still have common links with their Indonesian counterparts like the presence of an epicanthic fold. It is thought these sailors came westwards originally for trading and agricultural purposes. Early Civilisations The lion's share of excavated ancient settlements date from c.200 BC or after when there was considered to be a huge influx of migrants to the islands. This new population was largely concentrated in the Lhokkasi basin which was favoured for its fertile climate and bountiful harvests. Most of the buildings were made from wood and thatch. When wood wasn't available, dried animal excrement could be used as a substitute. The villages were traditionally organised around a large open campfire which would act as a congregation point for the meals, celebrations and rituals of its inhabitants. The staple crop cultivated here was rice which grew well in the rainy season and produced enough to sustain each village through the dry season that followed. The coastal areas also fished in rafts. The culture and religion of each village was based upon the local chieftains who controlled them. They often acted as the village's own deity to be worshipped and it's common in the remains of many of these old settlements to find a wooden figurine dressed in chief's garments outside of house entrances. When the time came to step down due to old age, the chief would anoint a chosen successor to take over as the new leader and spiritual guide. It's interesting to note that while men were favoured for this leadership role, women could also be given the role which led to greater gender equality in this time than most other contemporary cultures. The influx of migrants to the south coast of Dorang continued for several centuries and the subsequent overcrowding would drain the resources of these settlements. Village chiefs were forced to expand westwards and northwards as their own territories were no longer sufficient to feed their growing populations. This brought them into conflict with places further inland as leaders vied for increasing influence which created a number of petty local rulers. During this period, a number of prominent dynasties rose and fell very quickly: the Agusalim, the Keung, the Hiariej, the Sinulingga, the Purwodarminto - just to name a few. As soon as one warlord died, another would bring down their successor and any land the former power had would be scattered once more. Era of Unification This viscous cycle continued for several centuries until settlements coalesced together long enough to form three larger and more stable groups of people: the Indrajayans in the south, Pakpahanans in the northeast and Weimins in the west. This was a period of modernisation in the archipelago's history as bigger areas allowed for a greater sharing of resources that would ensure the flourishing of varied local economies.These economies were fueled by well connected towns that communicated and traded with each other for the first time. The competition between chiefs led to the erection of grand monuments that showed off their power. Many of these are still standing today like 'The Obelisk' in Tebua Province - a fifteen foot high block of granite inscribed the names of every Weimin chief throughout history and their accomplishments. Indrajaya was bordered by Pakpahana to the north and Weimin to the north west. It was the oldest of the three chiefdoms and their line of chiefs can be traced back as far as c.100 BC. While it never dominated during the Hundred Chiefs Era, it never lost much either and as each larger nearby chiefdom disintegrated, it grabbed more land. This tactic of patience was pursued until Indrajaya occupied some of the most fertile and sought after parts of the region. It now had enough strength to frequently raid its competitors and the spoils from those raids further increased their resource advantage. Pakpahana stretched from its borders with Indrajaya in the south to the foothills of the Tasikbang Mountains in the north. Despite being a relatively young chiefdom in comparison, they were already a key regional power by the 6th century. The leadership was noteworthy for preferring marriage over conquest as a means border expansion and for being overwhelmingly female throughout their history. It was severely weakened through raids by the Indrajayans and collapsed after the death of its last ruler in 646, a woman listed in texts only as Lambri which was ancient Indrajayan for 'Old Crone'. Weimin stretched from the White Coast to its inland eastern borders with Indrajaya. Its beginnings are hazy as their language is only partially understood but it is thought it was started by migrants after c.200 who had been displaced from the Lokhassi Basin. The kingdom was known for its abundance of iron mines which still produce raw materials to this day, making them some of the oldest continually functional mines in the world. Their abundance of iron gave them an advantage over nearby competitors due to their far superior weapons in a time when bronze was the metal of choice for most. Between 661 and 681, they built a wall along their western border with Indrajaya in order to avoid subsequent raids. Parts of it are still standing today and it is known as the Weimin Wall. For much of the 6th, 7th and early 8th centuries, these two powers vied for dominance. The final standoff happened in 721 between the two chiefs: Haba of Indrajaya and Kusutung of Weimin. It all started when a part of the Weimin Wall crumbled in a storm and the Indrajayan armies advanced through the gaps quicker than anticipated. They never lost that foothold and used it over the next two years to take over the entire Weimin Chiefdom. Chief Haba managed (under duress) to get his opponent to stand down and proclaim him the undisputed ruler in return for a secluded retirement complete with servants. Even if Haba had achieved his goal of uniting the two chiefdoms, he still wasn't satisfied with his control of the southwestern parts of Dorang. In a holy ritual attended by his court, he proclaimed his wishes to expand his territory to cover the entire island of Dorang. Haba died in 728 but his son, Darmali, took over the task and continued to push Indrajayan control northwards. The deserted and mountainous regions of Central Dorang were sparsely populated and no proper civilisation had sprung up to oppose him there but he did face some pushback from people living in the northern rainforests. Data of historical significance varies wildly on how aggressively he put down any dissent. Prominent academics like Jean Smith, argued that the peoples of this region culturally assimilated in a peaceful manner with the advancing Indrajayan Kingdom and adopted their customs. Aboriginal rights advocate, Iwan Chandra challenges this view and points to the array of mass graves dotting the region filled with decapitated skeletons which indicates a more violent power struggle. In 756, Darmali proclaimed himself ruler of all of Dorang and crowned himself king while calling himself the first ruler of an Indrajayan Kingdom. He set up the country's first capital at the fast growing town of Bauli on the south coast. During his time in power, he introduced a set of standardising reforms such as the establishment of a national currency, alphabet and religion - that he was at the centre of. The reigns of him and his father catapulted the island of Dorang from a factional place of warring chiefs to an early modern centralised state with the monarchy at its helm.